bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers and Sisters Bond
Plot Trivia Cast Transcript (Meanwhile, everyone has lined up to cast their votes.) * Gil: “Hey Hilary. I assumed you feel compel enough to vote for Rupert. I don't blame you.” * Hilary: “Yeah. Well, you go on ahead with your Deema vote. I won't miss her.” * Gil: “But I'm voting for Lucille.” * Hilary: “But Deema made fun of you because you were scared.” * Gil: “Oh. She only made a grudging respect because she wants Lucille gone. So I will help her with that.” * Hilary: “You will leave that. Pfft. Jeez, Gilly. The Guppy Scout Elimination Ceremony (Everyone is sitting in the circus tent.) * Aidan: “Okay.So Deema and Hilary won invincibility.But the rest of you make be going home.So start casting your votes.” (Confessional: Hilary.) * Hilary: “Rupert bullied us.But I still think Lucille is the biggest threat.She’s almost like Rupert.” (Confessional: Rupert.) * Rupert: “Bullying The Guppies.I know that hurt.But Lucille is my sister and I wants her gone.So see you never trader.” (Confessional: Deema.) * Deema: “Hmm.I like Lucille.But she’s Rupert’s sister.More for me.” (The Guppies finished casting their votes.) * Aidan: “Deema, I’m glad you put your cowards aside and saved Lucille.You and Hilary may be the only ones who are safe.” * Deema: “Yes.But...” * Aidan: “Just take the flower.That goes for you too Hilary.You’re safe too.” * Hilary: “Awesome.” * Aidan: “Okay.One of you has got to go.Whatever it is, it’s not gonna be Zach and Leah.They’re both safe from elimination.” * Zach: “Yeah.” * Leah: “Whoo-Hoo.” * Aidan: “Goby, Nonny, Molly, Glimmer and Chloe.You’re all safe from elimination.” * Genies: “Zahara-Zlam.” * Aidan: “Rupert, Lucille, Gil and Oona.You’re all on the edge.Rupert, for being a bully.Lucille, for being a pain in the keister.Gil, You had a chance to cheer on for Zach, Leah and Hilary but you let your emotions cloud your mind and stop your cheering physique from doing its job.Oona.You did very little to help out and try to help Gil get over his inner scaredy cat-ness.” * Gil: (Sighs)“Let’s just get this over with.” * Oona: “I was only trying to help Gil.” * Aidan: “Well.Hopefully, you learned your lessons from the mistake.You’re both safe.” * All: “What.” * Hilary: (Sighs)“They’re safe.” * Aidan: “Which means...” * Rupert: “That means Lucille has to go again.Right.” * Lucille: “No fair.I’m part of Rupert’s family.Rupert is really a bully and he is my brother.” * Rupert: “Yeah.Lucille.You’re really a pain in the keister.” * Both: (Talking at once). * Aidan: “Sheesh.Which is polite or shut it.I don’t know why you’re not always like this.Know why.Because this time.You’re both going into the cannon.” * Both: (Gasping). (The scene dissolves to Rupert and Lucille in the Circus Cannon of Shame.) * Lucille: “No.Why me.” * Rupert: “Why me.” * Lucille: “I’m sometimes used to be the nice one.” * Rupert: “My sister’s a liar.” * Both: “Aw nuts.” * Aidan “Hey everybody.Check this out.I’m gonna show you all a little magic trick of my own.Watch in amazement as I make Lucille and Rupert disappear.” (Aidan pressed the button and Rupert and Lucillle got shot away.) * Both: (Screaming). * Aidan: (Sighs)“So nice to see family travelling together.” Category:Episodes Category:The Guppy Scouts Challengers' Awesome Challenging Adventures